Te necesito a ti
by Dany LopMesz
Summary: Su familia la rechaza por estar con el ex novio de su hermana. Por malos entendidos ellos se separan ¿podrá Inuyasha darse cuenta de sus errores y así ser feliz con la mujer que ama? ¿O será demasiado tarde?


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi la historia es de mi auditoria (: es un pequeño One-Shot espero les guste.

**Te necesito a ti.**

La sociedad es un asco, todo el mundo te señala y te juzga por amar al ex amante de tu hermana ¿es que acaso ellos no entienden? El corazón no se manda, no decides de quien enamorarte solo pasa y ya.

Todos dicen que la mala del cuento soy, mas sin embargo nunca vieron mal lo que Kikyo le hizo a él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ella es la mujer perfecta? ¿Por qué a ella siempre la idolatran y creen que es incapaz de romper un solo plato? Mi cabeza tiene tantas dudas e inseguridades que ya no se qué camino tomar, no sé si deba ser feliz con el aunque la mayoría de mi familia me dé la espalda o dejar todo como empezó en na…

-amor ¿Qué haces?- ahí estaba parado, el dueño de su corazón, tan sensual como siempre con su cabello negro alborotado y esos hermosos ojos color dorado.

-nada amor, es algo sin importancia-dejo aquel cuaderno en donde estaba escribiendo para ir hacia el- hoy llegaste más temprano de lo que me habías dicho- se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo y darle un beso.

-sí, lo que pasa es que quería estar contigo toda la tarde- le devolvió el beso a la azabache.

-a ja ¿seguro que solo es por eso?- cruzo sus brazos como si estuviera molesta.

-bueno, bueno no solo por eso si no también porque los inversionistas cerraron el contrato antes de lo planeado-le dedico una amplia sonrisa- ¡oye princesa!

-¿uhm?

-¿vas a visitar a tu madre mañana?

-¿tendría porque hacerlo?- se molesto un poco por su pregunta así que dio la media vuelta para ir a guardar su diario.

- creo que si Aome, mañana es su cumpleaños-la tomo de los hombros para evitar que siguiera caminando.

-¿no entiendes verdad? Ella me odia Inuyasha, le aborrezco, no me soporta, cada uno de sus desprecios me duele- no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar.

-pequeña como crees que tu propia madre te odia-fue hasta la ojichocolata, la abrazo y limpio las lagrimas que estaban en sus mejillas de una forma muy delicada.

- olvídalo Inuyasha, no comprendes nada-se zafo de su abrazo de una forma un poco brusca.

-pues ayúdame a entender para evitar que te sientas así- en su cara se notaba la preocupación que sentía por la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-no-negó con la cabeza para después sonreírle- olvídalo- fue hasta él para abrazarlo- si iré pero me tienes que acompañar tu.

-eso me suena a chantaje, pero como te amo te acompañare -agacho su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios rojizos y besarlos.

-sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, ¿cierto?-la morocha termino el beso.

-claro que si lo sé, al igual que yo te amo de la misma intensidad que tu a mí.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-le dedico una sonrisa-, mañana será un día agitado- el asintió, la tomo de la cintura y se fueron caminando hasta la recamara.

_**XxXxXXxXxxXxX**_

Ahí estaba ella, aparentando que el desprecio de su familia no le dolía en lo absoluto, su tristeza era camuflajeada por el vestido negro con escote en V que llevaba, el cual se complementaba con las zapatillas del mismo color.

-ahí está mi hermana favorita, que a decir verdad es la más hermosa de todas-iba hacia ella un joven de cabello negro el cual tenía amarrado con una coleta, ojos color café y su tez era blanca.

-jajaja hay por favor Miroku como si tuvieras muchas hermanas, pero muchas gracias por el cumplido hermano- ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla del otro.

-pero a decir verdad Aome, si eres las más bonita de las dos- un mujer de cabello azabache amarrado de igual forma en una coleta y sus ojos color chocolate se acercaba a ellos.

-creo que no todos comparten su opinión, Sango-la pelinegra llevo su vista hasta donde estaba su hermana, una mujer de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura con un flequillo sobre su frente, ojos color café y su piel era blanca como la nieve, y siempre como en todas las reuniones sociales ahí estaba, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-lo que pasa es que solo ven lo que es por fuera, pero si la conocieran tan bien como nosotros créanme que su belleza ya no sería igual de grande como en el concepto que la tienen- Miroku abogaba por su hermana.

-Lamento y me duele escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de mi propio hermano-fue un segundo en el que despegaron la vista de Kikyo y ya estaba a lado suyo- pero mi amor por ti no cambiara queridísimo hermano.

-hay por favor Kikyo no me vengas con tu hipocresía que en mi nunca te va a funcionar-en los ojos de Miroku se notaba un poco de rencor.

-jajaja querido no se qué te haya dicho esta-se dirigía a Aome - pero imagínate qué pensaría nuestro padre de que su propio hijo se exprese así de su hermana.

-mira aquí hay que dejar unas cosas en claro-se poso en frente de ella- en primera la mujer a la que llamaste 'esta' tiene su nombre el cual es Aome y también lamento decirte que es tu hermana y en segunda por lo visto no sabes en que concepto te tenía mi padre.

-se nota que tu hermana te lavo la cabeza para que estuvieras en contra mía pero desgraciadamente no se puede hacer absolutamente nada y respecto a lo de mi papá- raspo su garganta antes de hablar- si se en que aspecto me tenia siendo yo la favorita de sus hijas.

-lamento informarte querida-intervino Sango- que estas muy equivocada sobre los sentimientos de mi suegro y si, siempre tuvo a su favorita pero para tu desgracia esa no eras tú.

-pero que impertinente eres, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben ¿de acuerdo?- su voz era fría como la mayoría del tiempo.

-creo que estas muy equivocada Kikyo- hablo la joven ojichocolata - ya que ella tiene derecho de hablar en asuntos familiares tanto como tú o como yo ya que es la esposa de nuestro hermano.

-eres una metiche, nadie te hablo para que intervinieras en esta plática familiar, ahora entiendo el porqué la familia te tiene en un mal concepto querida.

-jajaja hay mi vida no me hagas reír por favor – Aome estaba muy enfadada por las palabras de su hermana- todos los aquí presentes sabemos que el desprecio de mi familia te lo debo a ti, por una vez en tu vida deja de hacer la maldita víctima y la mártir.

-en tu vida me vuelvas a insultar maldita mocosa engreída- se fue acercando hacia la azabache- lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, quieres ser como yo, tener lo que yo tengo, que Inuyasha te ame tan solo un poco de lo que me amo a mi, pero lamentablemente no va hacer así, tu no me llegas ni a los talones.

-ya Aome, no le hagas caso hermosa- su hermano intento llevarla con él a otro lugar pero ella no dejo que eso pasara.

-no Miroku espera, esta señora necesita aprender- camino hasta ella- estas muy equivocada yo no quiero parecerme en lo mas mínimo a ti, no quiero ser una zorra, una arpía ni mucho menos que Inuyasha me ame como a ti, si a lo que él sentía por ti lo llamas amor, más bien su sentimiento era lastima- Kikyo puso mala cara- si lo que oíste bien LASTIMA de una mujer estúpida que apenas y tiene medio cerebro funcionando, yo aquí no quiero darle gusto a nadie y no quiero que la gente me quiera por mostrar cosas que realmente no soy, como tú lo has hecho y lo seguirás haciendo.

-eres una idiota- la abofeteo- quisieras que eso fuera real, pero sabes perfectamente que no es así, Inuyasha aun me ama y veras como te va a dejar por mí.

-¿acaso crees eso Kikyo?-esa voz, esa maravillosa y áspera voz intervino-¡contéstame! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para cambiar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo por una zorra barata como tú? Pues si crees eso me da mucha lástima romper tus esperanzas.

-no veo el porqué seguir hablando con personas con falta de educación, a ti Inuyasha ¿Por qué te engañas? Sabes muy bien que a la única mujer que vas amar en tu vida es a mí y solamente a mí- se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-no kikyo-dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que se acercara a él- ni te atrevas a hacer eso ya que no quiero ser grosero contigo, ven mi amor vámonos a casa mejor-tomo la mano de Aome, ya estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando les hablo la mamá del trió de hermanos.

-Aome espera- se puso delante de ellos mostrando una sonrisa fingida- ¿no te cansas de armar alboroto siempre? Por tu culpa Kikyo se fue llorando a su recamara, no fu suficiente para ti robarle a su prometido si no que ahora la pones en ridículo con todos nuestros invitados-le abofeteo- enserio que estas mal, me da vergüenza que seas mi hija.

-perdóname por no ser una arpía como Kikyo y el estar con el hombre que amo-soltó en llanto- pero si piensas que voy a dejar a Inuyasha o ser como Kikyo para que así me quieras, me duele decirte que eso nunca va a pasar.

-eres una estúpida niña caprichosa- preparo su mano para darle una cachetada pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-no se atreva a golpear a mi mujer, porque si no sabrá quien es en verdad Inuyasha Taisho- acerco hacia a él ha Aome para tomarla de la cintura y salir por la puerta pero antes volvió a dirigirle a unas palabras a la señora - y en cuanto a Kikyo, ella y yo nunca nos comprometimos así que no puede decir que algún día fui su prometido y me alegro tanto que la hagamos pasar un pequeño ridículo- hizo una sonrisa burlona y por fin salieron de la casa de la familia Higurashi.

El trayecto se le estaba haciendo largo ya que ni siquiera habían hablado, a ella le daba pena articular una sola palabra por lo que le había dicho su mamá a demás de que estaba pensando lo que había dicho Kikyo ¿y si tenía la razón cuando dijo que ella va a hacer la mujer a la que mas va amar Inuyasha? ¿y si el solo está conmigo porque me parezco mucho a ella? Fueron los pensamientos que invadían en la cabeza de Aome, sus lágrimas salieron ya que no pudo aguantarlas más pero para su desgracia Inuyasha se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué tienes?-su voz era muy cortante, el nunca había sido así con ella.

No respondió por lo cual el no hablo mas, por fin llegaron a la casa y en cuanto se detuvo el auto la morocha bajo lo más rápido que pude para entrar a la casa, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar con él. Subió las escaleras para después entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro, la verdad no le importaba si él se molestaba ya que su indiferencia de hace un rato le había dolido. Se metió al baño para ponerse la pijama, lavarse los dientes y cepillar su cabello, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse el toco la puerta enojado.

-maldita sea Aome abre la puerta.

-no, no quiero, quiero estar sola esta noche así que vete a dormir al sofá.

-porque no mejor te vas tú, además esta es mi casa por lo tanto si yo me quiero dormir en la recamara lo haré ya sea por las malas o por la buenas- trato abrir la puerta sin éxito.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres- se paró de la cama para ir por unos cobertores e ir abrir la puerta -ahí está tu cama, buenas noches- paso por un lado de el para ir a la sala pero la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-me voy a la sala, ya que tu quieres dormir en el cuarto ¿no? para no molestarte me voy a dormir al sofá y así felices y contentos los dos.

-jajaja te equivocas, yo quiero dormir en la cama pero nunca dije que solo- la cargo en forma nupcial y la llevo hasta la cama para acóstala en una forma delicada-pero a decir verdad no tengo sueño ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra cosa?

-no, ahora no estoy de humor para eso.

-¿y si yo te pongo de humor crees que podamos?- otra vez una de esas sonrisas picaras se dibujaba en su rostro.

-creo que así las cosas cambian- le guiño el ojo.

Empezó a besarla lentamente en el cuello para después ir bajando dejando un camino de besos, llego hasta su vientre y levanto la cara para sonreírle a lo cual yo ella respondí de la misma forma, bajo mas para llegar a su zona más sensible, hizo que abriera sus piernas para introducir en ella su lengua, jugo dentro de ella por bastante tiempo para que después remplazara su lengua por dos de sus dedos.

-¿alguna vez te he dicho que tu sabor es exquisito?- negó con la cabeza- bueno pues ahora lo sabes- seguía con el juego de sus dedos dentro de ella haciendo que Aome se excitara cada vez más, dejo su parte femenina para subir hasta sus labios y besarla- tócame Aome-acato sus ordenes y con las dos manos toco el grande miembro de Inuyasha haciendo que se pusiera más erecto de lo que ya estaba- grrr Aome sabes que te amo demasiado- tomo sus caderas he abrió sus piernas un poco más para poner la punta de su miembro y jugar un rato con ella, después entro completamente, los dos exclamaron un gemido que se escucho por toda la recamara.

-te amo, te amo tanto Inu- el entraba y salía de ella haciendo que los dos llegaran a su primer orgasmo pero esta vez el gemido de él fue el que se escucho mas.

-yo también te amo mi pequeña- se dejo derramar en su interior, sintiendo ella como una parte de los 2 se unía- eres la persona más importante que he tenido en mi vida, eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida- aun estaba dentro de ella- así que quiero preguntarte- salió de ella y se sintió desprotegida e incompleta, el se sentó en la cama haciendo que la joven lo imitara- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿eee..estas hab…hablando enserio Inuyasha?- se quedo atónita por unos segundos.

-pero por supuesto que si tonta-bajo su cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo-¿o es que acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo?-su voz se notaba triste.

-jajaja eres un tonto, pero claro que si quiero estar contigo por y para siempre-se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo- ¿sabes? Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del planeta.

-y tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo-la beso de nuevo- sabes pero aun falta algo.

-¿a si? ¿y qué es?

- lo más importante en estos momentos- se paro completamente desnudo de la cama y fue hacia el tocador para abrir un cajón y sacar de el una pequeña caja de terciopelo color roja, regreso a la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de esta- esto- abrió la cajita y en ella había un hermoso anillo color plateado con un diamante en medio- ahora si Aome ¿quieres casarte conmigo, estar a mi lado siempre y no dejar que nadie ni nada nos separe?

-claro, claro que acepto- Salió de la cama de un salto para abrazarlo y sin querer tirarlo al suelo- ups perdón.

-no te preocupes princesa- beso los labios de la mujer que tenia sobre él y después le puso el anillo en el delgado dedo de Aome - ¿sabes cómo me gustaría festejar el compromiso?- ella negó- así- entonces la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama para después empezar a besarla de una forma pasional- te amo- dijo entre cortante, se dejaron llevar por la pasión de esa noche sin que nada les importara.

_**XxXxXXxXxxXxX**_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Inuyasha le había pedido matrimonio a Aome, Ya, toda la familia de la azabache se había enterado de eso por lo cual no estuvieron nada felices, los únicos contentos fueron Sango y Miroku, Kikyo se enojo tanto que quiso llenarle de mentiras la cabeza a Inuyasha.

-te digo que es cierto querido- se acerco cada vez a Inuyasha- tu mujercita te engaña con otro hombre.

-no es verdad, ella nunca me seria infiel- se alejo de Kikyo- ella no es así, ella no es como tú.

-si no me crees debería de verlo con tus propios ojos, ella y su amante se ven todos los sábados en la cafetería que está del otro lado de la ciudad a las once de la mañana- beso su mejilla- bueno guapo me tengo que ir, te veré pronto.

-ojala y no- lo que dijo Inuyasha fue más un susurro, tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio para marcar un numero, se quedo en silencio unos segundos y después hablo atreves del aparato- ¿Por qué dejaron pasar a la señora Kikyo sin mi autorización.

-lo siento tanto señor- se oía la voz de una mujer del otra lado del teléfono- pero es que la señora dijo que su visita era rápida ya que solo lo venía a felicitar por su compromiso.-la voz de la mujer se escuchaba con un poco de nerviosismo.

-bueno no te preocupes Kagura ya paso, puedes llamar al restaurante The Fat Duck para hacer una reservación para esta tarde para dos personas-hizo una pequeña pausa- y habla a la florería para pedir que manden un ramo de Anagalis Monelli también que vaya con una tarjeta que diga lo siguiente-Inuyasha le dicto a su asistente lo que diría la nota- y dales la dirección de mi casa y que se las entreguen a la señora Aome Higutashi por favor Kagura.

-si señor con mucho gusto- ambos colgaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

_**XxXxXXxXxxXxX**_

-¿pero enserio? ¿Es verdad lo que mes estás diciendo Aome?- Miroku estaba tratando de procesar la noticia que le había dicho su hermana.

-si Miroku, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad- estaba muy contenta por lo que se había enterado hace un par de semanas atrás.

-oh Aome muchas felicidades- Sango se paró de su asiento para ir hasta donde estaba su cuñada y abrazarla- ¿y qué dijo Inuyasha?

-gracias Sango-la ojichocolata devolvió el abrazo para que al cabo de unos segundos terminara- la verdad aun no se lo he dicho ya que no estoy preparada para hacerlo, pero he estado viendo al doctor Koga en la cafetería que esta a lado del hospital para que me explicara bien las cosas sobre el embarazo y no estuviera nerviosa.

-¿acaso no Koga es tu amigo de la preparatoria? –ella asintió- me alegro tanto que te estés informando sobre tu embarazo hermosa y que él te oriente, también me pone muy feliz que al fin uno de los 3 sigamos con la familia-abrazo a su hermana.

Aome estaba a punto de hablar pero tocaron la puerta, Miroku como buen caballero que es fue hasta la puerta para abrir y recibir las flores que Inuyasha le había mandado a su hermana.

-mira Aome, tu prometido te mando estas hermosas flores.

-están hermosas- la azabache se acerco hasta donde estaba su hermano con la flores y las tomo entre sus manos- hay una nota- saco el pedacito de papel que estaba entre la flores para empezar a leerla en voz alta- **'**_**espero que te hayan gustado las flores mi amor, ya que ellas solo son un poco de lo hermosa que eres tú, hoy hice una reservación en el **__**The Fat Duck esta tarde, no te pido que te pongas bonita ya que no necesitas de maquillaje y trajes finos para serlo, te veo ahí a las 6 de la tarde, no llegues tarde. Posdata: Te Amo' **_

-será mejor que nos vayamos amor-se dirigía a su esposa- ya que Aome tiene que ponerse guapa para ir a comer con Inuyasha- Sango asintió y se paro del sofá.

-no, esperen- hablo la azabache- quédense otro rato ya que apenas son las 2 y me agrada que ustedes estén aquí haciéndome compañía- el par de esposos asintieron y se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos asientos.

-y dime querida-hablo la cuñada de Aome- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en cinta?

-me dijo Koga que parece ser que el sábado pasado eran exactamente dos meses- sus mejiilas se tornaron de un color rojizo ya que supuso que su hermano empezaría a sacar cuentas.

-pero dime pequeña ¿no la fiesta de mamá fue exactamente hace dos meses el sábado?-la joven avergonzada asintió- oh mira quien pensaría que tu serias una picara.

-ya Miroku déjala en paz- le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo en la costilla para después sonreiré a Aome y esta le contesto de la misma forma.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando y cotorreando, cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo ya eran las 4 y si no se apuraban Aome llegaría tarde a su cita con Inuyasha.

-bien hermana es hora de irnos, un día de estos te volveremos a visitar- ella asintió.

Dicho esto Sango y Miroku se fueron, Aome subió rápido por las escaleras para meterse a bañar en la regadera ya que si lo hacía en la tina sabia que se iba a tardar demasiado. Después de terminar de bañarse fue hasta el armario para sacar de este un vestido color blanco, con delgados tirantes y encaje en la parte de hasta abajo, como aun no se le notaba el vientre abultado le quedo perfectamente dejando verse sus delineadas curvas, fue hasta donde se encontraban todos sus zapatos y saco unas zapatilla blancas con detalles dorados y con los tacones medianos, cuando se maquillo y peino su cabello bajo hasta la sala en donde tenía su bolsa con sus cosas, fue por las llaves de su auto. Salió lo más rápido que pudo pues ya eran las 5:30, bajo por lo escalones que estaban en la entrada y quito la alarma de su porsche rojo para después entrar en él.

Llevaba veinte minutos de trayecto y ya casi llegaba, no es que Inuyasha se enojara porque fuera impuntual si no que tenía muchos deseos de verlo y por fin darle la noticia de que serian padres. Por fin llego y dejo que el joven del valet parking se llevara su coche. Entro por la puerta del restaurante y fue directo a la mujer que estaba junto en frente de la entrada principal para que le dijera donde tenía que ir a sentarse, después de que Aome le dijera a nombre de quien estaba la reservación la llevo hasta donde estaba una fuente en forma de 2 delfines haciendo un corazón, cuando llegaron ahí estaba Inuyasha tan formal, guapo e irresistible como ella siempre lo veía, el no tardo en percatase de que su futura esposa había llegado así que se paró de la silla en donde estaba para ir hasta a ella y besarla.

-veo que tu impuntualidad ya se está acabando- la tomo por la cintura para acercarla hasta la mesa y jalar la silla para que se pudiera sentar.

-gracias- se sentó para después sonreírle a su novio- pero no te hagas muchas esperanzas ya que va hacer una de las remota ocasiones de que no me demore en llegar- le guiño el ojo

-y yo ya que me estaba haciendo ilusiones- le la frente pero fueron interrumpidos por el mesero.

-perdóneme señores por haberlos interrumpido pero es que aquí les traigo la carta.

-no se preocupe- Aome le dedico una sonrisa sincera pero a Inuyasha pareció si importarle que los hayan interrumpido, ambos agarraron las cartas y empezaron a leer los platillo que servían en ese restaurante- me da el platillo Spätzle por favor- el mesero asintió ¿y tú que vas a pedir Inuyasha?

-¿y ahora porque no pediste Carbonade flamenca? si es tu favorita

-porque ahora no se me antojo, aparte tiene algo de alcohol- Aome pensó que diciendo esto Inuyasha reaccionaria por su respuesta pero no paso nada.

-ahh bueno, mmm- se quedo pensando un rato para ver que iba a comer- me trae una pasta en salsa pomodoro con corteza de cerdo en salsa esmeralda por favor, y de tomar una botella de champagne.

-no yo no quiero eso, a mi me trae un vaso de Ocaso por favor-el mesero asintió y después se fue hacia la cocina.

-¿ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta el alcohol?

-no es eso si no que en estos momento no se me antoja tomar, quiero algo más saludable- tomo las manos de Inuyasha- tengo algo que decirte, no sé si sea de tu agrado pero es algo que nos va a cambiar la vida a los dos.

-¿acaso me vas a decir que me eres infiel?- a Aome le extraño que le dijera eso- no te molestes en decirme porque como has visto ya lo sé todo, Kikyo me lo dijo esta mañana, me dijo que te ves todos los sábados con un hombre en una cafetería del otro lado de la ciudad.

-pero que tonterías estás diciendo, yo jamás te engañaría, lo que pasa es qu…

-por favor deja de hacerte la inocente aquí, no trates de engañarme ni darme ninguna explicación que no quiero oírte- se paro dispuesto a ir pero lo detuvo la voz de Aome.

-bien si no quieres creerme y prefieres hacerle caso a Kikyo es muy tu problema, no entiendo cómo le puedes creer a ella y no dejar que te explique absolutamente nada-sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- pero está bien no te molestare mas solamente iré por mis cosas y no me volverás a ver- se paro para irse pero Inuyasha la tomo de la mano.

-ni creas que te vas a llevar algo de la casa ya que todo lo que tienes lo compre yo- su voz era muy prepotente y autoritaria.

-maldita sea si eso es lo que más te duele quédate con todo que te ha de hacer mas falta a ti que a mí-el ojiambar jalo de su mano para evitar que se fuera pero esto hizo enojar a un mas a la azabache y deshizo la unión de ambos de un solo tirón- déjame en paz ya Inuyasha.

Le dolía mucho que el que por mucho tiempo pensó que nunca la abandonaría ahora estuviera dudando de ella, y lo que más le dolía era que ponía la palabra de Kikyo delante de la suya, el que tanto dijo que la amaba y que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida hoy la echaba de su vida como un objeto al que le había aburrido, estaba lloviendo pero esto no le importo para correr hacia en velet parking y pedirle las llaves al joven, cuando este se las dio subió al auto para encenderlo y pisar el acelerador a fondo, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, había estado a tiempo de dejar a Inuyasha pero fue terca y no quiso y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, él le estaba dando la espalda como toda su familia, ella que aguanto insultos, reclamos y desprecios de todos sus familiares por él y el no la dejaba ni si siquiera explicarle las cosas.

-eres un imbécil Inuyasha- seco sus lagrimas-pero eres el imbécil al que amo- paro su auto a un lado de la banqueta para sacar su celular y llamar por teléfono.- bueno, buenas tardes ¿koga?

-si ¿Qué paso princesa?- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre del otro lado del celular.

-¿puedo ir a tu casa? Es que en estos momentos no tengo a donde ir y aparte está lloviendo, ni siquiera tengo dinero para ir a un hotel.

-¿Cómo piensas ir a un hotel? Pero claro que si puedes venir princesa, siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa, y ven antes de que te enfermes.

-muchas gracias Koga, llego en diez minutos-colgó el celular y piso el acelerador, como bien lo había dicho llego en diez minutos a la casa de su amigo, salió de su porsche para ir hacia la puerta de la enorme caza y tocarla, casi enseguida abrió un hombre de aproximadamente 22 años, cabello color negro, ojos azules y su piel era de un tono moreno claro.

-hay pequeña entra rápido si no les podría hacer daño a ti y al bebé- la morocha asintió y entro rápidamente pues tenía un poco de frio- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué lloraste?- Aome fue hasta él y lo abrazo, se sentía tan sola y decepcionada que no aguanto más y soltó en llanto-ven vamos a la recamara para que te preste una pijama y te cambies porque si no te hará daño que tengas la ropa mojada-Koga la cargo y subió por la escaleras para después abrir la puerta que estaba a mano derecha- bien ten esta- le dio una pijama color azul que había sacado de un armario- estaré afuera, en cuanto te la pongas baja para que cenes- la ojichocolata asintió y el azabache cerró la puerta.

Koga bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina y preparar la cena, a los pocos minutos bajo Aome, la pijama que Koga le había dado le quedaba enorme.

-jajaj te ves graciosa con la pijama Aome- la morocha le clavo su mirada-bien vamos a cenar, tenía planeado cocinar algo pero la verdad no sé, así que prepare unos emparedados ¿está bien?

-claro- le sonrió- está perfecto- tomo uno de los muchos emparedados que había en la barra de la cocina- gracias por la comida.

-perdón por molestarte mientras comes pero… ¿Qué te paso pequeña?-fue hasta donde estaba Aome y se paro en frente de ella.

Aome le conto todo, sobre lo que su hermana le había dicho a su prometido, sobre las dudas que el tenia, el que no le dejo explicar las cosas y también que no la dejo ir a la casa por sus cosas.

-maldito infeliz- se paro enojado del sofá en el que se habían sentado para platicar- te juro Aome que si lo veo le rompo toda la cara.

-no te preocuopes Koga- igual que el joven se paso del sillón y fue hasta donde estaba el- gracias por apoyarme cuando mas necesito de alguien- él le sonrió- pero cambiemos de tema vale- a lo cual el ojiazul asintió- dime ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

-muy bien, de hecho piensan cambiarme al hospital que está en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿y te gustaría cambiarte? Digo es que te quedaría muy lejos de tu casa a demás aquí tienes a tus amigos, sería un poco difícil acoplarte al cambio ¿no crees?-tomaron asiento.

-pues si me gustaría cambiarme, por la casa no hay problema ya que voy a vender esta y comprar una allá y pues también porque acabo de terminar con mi novia bueno ahora mi ex –su voz cambio a una triste- y creo que sería mejor alejarme de ella.

-lo siento tanto, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Por qué terminaron?

-lo que pasa es que me engaño con uno de los enfermeros, llevaban meses saliendo a mis espaldas hasta que un día a mi me toco salir antes que a ellos pero regrese porque se me habían olvidado las llaves de mi casa y cuando iba bajando las escaleras los vi besándose-sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- sabes llevaba ya 2 años con ella y estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio.

-oh Koga no te pongas triste, a veces es mejor darse cuenta de las cosas a tiempo para no salir después tan herido, imagínate que le hubieras pedido que se casara contigo y ya casados te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada y poco después te hubieras enterado de su infidelidad, no ibas a estar cien por ciento seguro que se hijo seria tuyo.

-tiene mucha razón Aome, además hay más mujeres en el mundo ¿no es así?-ella asintió-al igual que hay más hombres- se le quedo viendo.

-per por favor hay que ser realistas ¿quién va a querer a una mujer que está esperando al hijo de otro hombre? Nadie además a pesar de todo aun amo a Inuyasha y no creo fijarme en alguien más.

-bueno eso hay que dejarlo en donde está, en el pasado- la morocha asintió- ¿y en donde piensas vivir? Con tu hermano no creo puesto que el vive en la casa de tu mamá y además en estos momentos no tienes dinero para rentar un departamento y no puedes estar sola ya que estas embarazada y te puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-pienso ponerme a trabajar para así tener dinero y ver en donde vivir.

-no,no ni lo sueñes tú te quedas aquí-le sonrió- no de en balde tienes un amigo que te quiere muchísimo.

-Gracias Koga.-le sonrió.

_**XxXxXXxXxxXxX**_

Pasaron 2 meses desde que Inuyasha termino con Aome, el se la pasaba de bar en bar tratando de olvidarla y había regresado con Kikyo, Aome llevaba ya 4 meses de embarazo y junto con Koga se mudaron al centro de la ciudad pues a él lo habían cambiado de hospital. Sango y Miroku se fueron de viaje al día siguiente de que fueron a ver a Aome por lo cual no se habían enterado de nada, hasta que llegaron 3 días atrás ya que hablo con Aome por teléfono y le conto todo.

-hola hermana-Miroku fue a la casa de su mamá en donde vivía Kikyo- ¿puedo pasar?

-claro que si hermanito pasa que estás en tu casa- le dio el paso –siéntate-llegaron a la sala- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-no gracias solo viene a preguntarte por Inuyasha ya que fui a su casa y no estaba, no te pregunto por Aome ya que se que no me vas a decir- se sentó en el sillón más grande de la sala seguido de Kikyo.

-Inuyasha a de estar en una cantina, no se cual ya que anda de una en otra, y estas en lo correcto no te diría donde esta pero resulta que ni si quiera se su paradero, pero te aseguro que no vive con Inuyasha ya que ellos terminaron.

-si ya lo se, creo que es todo Kikyo me voy- se paro del sofá para ir hasta la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿No te quedas a comer?

-no gracias, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco corto de tiempo.

Dicho esto Miroku salió para buscar a Inuyasha por todos los bares que conocía hasta que dio en donde estaba Inuyasha.

-¿Qué paso cuñadito? ¿Por qué tomar tanto?-fue hasta la barra en donde estaba el pelinegro para sentarse en una silla a lado de el.

-oh Miroku ¿qué haces aquí? ¿pense que estabas de viajes?-aun estaba sobrio.

-y así era pero algo me dijo que no habías cuidado bien de mi hermana así que tuve que regresar-puso cara de enojado.

-jajaja ¿yo? ¿no cuidar bien a tu hermana? Ella no se cuido sola, yo la amaba, la protegía y le daba todo lo que quería, pero me fue infiel, a la que tu llamas hermanita es una zorra barata- se llevo la copa hasta sus labios.

-que te pasa estúpido- agarro al ojiambar por la camisa para los dos pararse- a mi hermana no le vuelvas a hablar así, ella es una mujer decente que jamás te seria infiel y sabes porque- lo soltó- porque te ama, cuando me dijiste lo de Kikyo no dude de ti en ningún momento pero Aome no es asi.

-resultaron ser la misma cosa- se paro porque al momento de que Miroku lo soltó cayó al suelo-

-¿crees que Aome te engañaría estando en su estado?-sabia que había metido la mata por haber empezado ese tema, ya que él no era el que debía decirle pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿a qué te refieres?-se acerco hasta a él.

- a que Aome no sería capaz de engañarte estando embarazada-por fin lo había dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Aome embarazada? ¿De mi?, no, no Miroku esa es una broma muy cruel de tu parte ya que si eso fuera verdad ella me lo hubiera dicho- se quedo pensando un par de segundos- a no ser que el bebé no sea mío- miro fijamente a los ojos al pelinegro.

-en verdad que a ti no se te quita lo imbécil Inuyasha- se acerco un poco más al ojiambar- claro que si es tu hijo, solo que ella no te lo dijo porque el día de la cena no la dejaste hablar ni defenderse.

-¿y tu como sabes eso?

-por hable con ella por teléfono, porque no vas por ella y le pides perdón de una vez por todas.

-eso creo que no se va a poner- Miroku lo miro dudoso- lo que pasa es que no sé donde está y jamás se me ocurrió hablarle por teléfono.

-ella está con KOGA, su supuesto amante, pero resulta que ellos más que amantes son como hermanos ya que se conocen desde la preparatoria y ahora él es el que lleva el control del embarazo de Aome, por eso es que se vieron aquel sábado en la cafetería que esta a lado del hospital.

-fui un completo idiota al dejar ir a la mujer que más amo por estupideces.

-pero aun no es tarde para pedir perdón- se quedaron viendo unos segundos para después ir por el auto de Inuyasha y tomar su curso hacia su destino.

_**XxXxXXxXxxXxX**_

-déjame ayudarte con esas cajas ya que si no lo hago me sentiré inútil y me enoja bastante- la azabache hizo un puchero por lo cual Koga no pude evitar reír.

-jajaja hay pequeña ya te dije que no porque cargar cosas pesadas le puede hacer daño al bebé ¿o acaso quieres que nazca con problemas?-ella negó con la cabeza- entonces no insistas.

-bueno ya que- cruzo sus brazos- pero a decir verdad no parece que tenga 4 meses ya que mi vientre no se ve muy abultado-acaricio con sus maños el pequeño bulto que se forma en su estomago, pareciese que apenas tenía 2 meses, y con la playera holgada que tenia puesta parecía que no estaba esperando un bebé

-ya te dije que no a todas las mujeres se les forma un vientre grande, en especial a las que son primerizas-ella le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo, siguieron acomodando la casa hasta que los interrumpió el timbre- ¿Quién será? ¿Esperas a alguien?- ella negó-yo tampoco, espera aquí yo iré a ver.

Aome estaba viendo como les estaba quedando la habitación de Koga, la de ella y el bebé la arreglarían después ya que hacían falta para que se vieran mejor, a su bebé ya le había comprado miles de cosas como chambritas, cobijitas, sonajas, mamelucos y mucho mas gracias a la ayuda de Koga que gracias a dios estaba ganando muy bien.

-amor ¿me extrañaste?-esa voz, esa voz de la cual se había privado por mucho tiempo la volvía a escuchar y no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara.

-¿Inuyasha?-se dio media vuelta para verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta-¿pero qué haces aquí?

-viene por ti, para que nos vayamos a la casa- se acerco a ella- y a pedirte perdón por lo que paso.

-no tu ya estas con Kikyio ¿no es así?-Inuyasha no negó pero tampoco lo afirmo se quedo sin hacer nada- vete con ella que será lo mejor para ti.

-no Aome, no quiero a nadie más, yo solo Te Necesito a Ti, te necesito a ti porque eres la razón por la cual vivo, eres la persona que le da sentido a mi vida, yo sin ti no soy nada-puso su mano en el vientre de la joven-yo sin ustedes me muero.

-pero… como te has enterado de…-hizo una pequeña pausa-del bebé.

-eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Miroku ya que él me conto todo.

-no creas que por compartir la vida de una persona me vaya a quedar a tu lado Inuyasha-dio un paso hacia atrás la ojichocolata.

-¿a no? ¿Y por qué dices eso?-su voz era muy arrogante.

-eres un idiota, crees que voy a pasar por alto todas las malditas inseguridades que Kikyo te hizo pasar, crees que podre perdonar el que hayas desconfiado de mi y el que no me dejaras explicarte las cosas, si crees así estas muy equivocado.

-pues no me iré de aquí sin ti.-se sentó en la cama de Koga.

-no Inuyasha- fue hacia él, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla- estar con Kikyo es lo mejor para ti y para mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le tomo las manos.

-porque así nos libraremos de tanta habladuría de la gente y podrimos vivir en paz.

-no, yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre y nada ni nadie va a impedir que nos separemos-el bajo su rostro para llegar a los labio de la azabache y así poder besarlos.

_**XxXxXXxXxxXxX**_

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que todo se había arreglado, Inuyasha y Aome tres meses después de su reconciliación se casaron pues ya no querían esperar más, Miroku y Sango les dieron la noticia de que iban a hacer tíos en muy poco tiempo, Kikyo no soporto ver a su ex novio y a su hermana felices juntos así que se mudo a Londres en donde encontró a un hombre el cual la quiso mucho y después de 5 meses le pidió matrimonio, la mamá de Aome acepto su relación con Inuyasha , Koga encontró a su media naranja en el nuevo hospital, una joven de ojos verdes, cabello en un tono naranja que llevaba peculiarmente amarrado en 2 coletas. Y el hijo de Aome e Inuyasha había nacido y fue un niño al cual le pusieron Inu no en memoria al padre de Inuyasha.

-gracias por no abandonarme, por haberme dado otra oportunidad- le dio un beso en la frente a la mujer que tenia a un lado.

-gracias a ti por amarme y entregarme lo mejor de ti todos los días y por regalarme esa personita-se dirija su pequeño de tan solo 1 mes- te amo más que a mi vida-se giro sobre la cama para quedar encima de el.

-te amo de las misma intensidad que tu a mi-le devolvió el beso.

-nunca te vayas de mi lado-Lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-jamás me iré de tu lado ya que solamente _Te necesito a ti_ en mi vida para ser feliz.

Ambos se besaron y sabían que nunca más se iban a separar, pasara lo que pasara, iban a estar juntos por la eternidad.

-Fin-

Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo (me tarde una semana o más en escribirlo T_T) pero por fin lo termine, (: espero pronto actualizar La mecánica del amor y Love before death (el cual en el tercer capítulo solo tuvo un comentario :'( ) bueno hasta la próxima! Saludos

Dany.

27-may-13


End file.
